vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
White (Hoaqin)
|-|Hoaqin= |-|White (Post-Clone Soul Absorption)= |-|Spinel= Summary Hoaqin is a Slayer candidate of FUG that was sealed in the Hell Express long ago and was originally the tenth Slayer of FUG, one of the 2nd generation of Slayers. Currently, only his name and soul remain while his body has been lost. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | At least 7-C | At least High 7-C, likely higher '''| At least '''Low 6-B, at most 6-B, likely 6-B with his Strongest Techniques and Spinel Name: White, Hoaqin Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Over 700 years (Far older than Boro and Sachi, who are this old) Classification: Human (?), Former-High Ranker, C-Rank Regular, FUG Slayer, Fisherman Powers and Abilities: |-|Prime= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), Expert Hand-to-to Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsman (Those of the Arie family can do anything with swords), Enhanced Senses (He can sense sudden attacks), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Shinshoo Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo and is also able to strengthen himself by devouring souls), Soul Absorption/Manipulation (Can absorb, suck away and destroy souls), Limited Power Nullification (He was able to offhandedly extinguish attacks of his opponents), Fusionism via Magic (Can merge with souls and become stronger with a ritual), Energy Projection (Can shoot shinsoo beams from his sword), Danmaku (Can attack using tens white baangs), Electricity Manipulation (His sword combined with the shinsoo can generate electric discharges), Limited Spatial Manipulation (Hoaqin's sword is the "space" around him), Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower), Homing Attack (Can create multiple slashes at the same time focused on his target), Limited Illusion Creation (Can create breathtaking images with his strongest techniques), Weapon Creation (He can always create a new sword, quickest and sharpest than the previous in case the old one breaks), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) |-|Hoaqin= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Skilled Hand-to-to Hand Combatant, Skilled Swordsman (Those of the Arie family can do anything with swords), Enhanced Senses (He can sense Baam and his companions when they made a sudden attack), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Shinshoo Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo and is also able to strengthen himself by devouring souls), Soul Absorption/Manipulation (Can absorb, suck away and destroy souls), Limited Power Nullification (He was able to offhandedly extinguish Yihwa's flame), Fusionism via Magic (Can merge with souls and become stronger with a ritual), Danmaku (Can attack using tens white baangs), Electricity Manipulation (His sword combined with the shinsoo can generate electric discharges), Limited Spatial Manipulation (Hoaqin's sword is the "space" around him), Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower), Homing Attack (Can create multiple slashes at the same time focused on his target), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) |-|Post-3 Siblings Souls Absorption= All his powers, abilities and resistances as Hoaqin on a heightened scale, Energy Projection (Can shoot shinsoo beams from his sword) |-|Post-Clone Soul Absorption= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Expert Hand-to-to Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsman (Those of the Arie family can do anything with swords), Enhanced Senses (He can sense sudden attacks), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Shinshoo Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo and is also able to strengthen himself by devouring souls), Soul Absorption/Manipulation (Can absorb, suck away and destroy souls), Limited Power Nullification (He was able to offhandedly extinguish attacks of his opponents), Fusionism via Magic (Can merge with souls and become stronger with a ritual), Energy Projection (Can shoot shinsoo beams from his sword), Danmaku (Can attack using tens white baangs), Electricity Manipulation (His sword combined with the shinsoo can generate electric discharges), Limited Spatial Manipulation (White's sword is the "space" around him), Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower), Homing Attack (Can create multiple slashes at the same time focused on his target), Limited Illusion Creation (Can create breathtaking images with his strongest techniques), Weapon Creation (He can always create a new sword, quickest and sharpest than the previous in case the old one breaks), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: Country level (It took a Princess of Zahard to eventually subdue him. Stronger than Koon Maschenny Zahard and Hell Joe transformed. Far more powerful than his post-clone soul absorption form's peak, who can harm Base Kallavan and the latter claimed that he was no match for him if he were at full power) | At least Town level+ (Boro said that all the D-rank Regulars would fall to hell if he wakes up, implying that he is far stronger than any D-rank Regular, which makes him next to Kaiser power, however, he is not as powerful as before due to him being weaker without the souls of his other siblings. Stalemated Baam in their first fight) | At least Large Town level, likely higher (After absorbing the other 3 of his siblings souls, who were comparable to him, he added their powers with his own and become many times more powerful. Stated to be superior to Kaiser) | At least Small Country level+, at most Country level '''(After absorb the Clone soul, who power is a akin to a High Ranker's, he grew strong enough to became at least comparable to Ha Yuri Zahard with Green April Ignition and superior to Karaka, although he's still nowhere near as powerful as his Prime self), likely '''Country level with his Strongest Techniques (Deathly Sword of Heavenly Spirits effortless overpowered a attack from Dorian Frog's Ancient Frog Pollack. White Magnolia was stated to be on par with Base Kallavan in power, as well maneging to easily overwhelm both Dorian and his shinheuh at the same time. Incinerating Shooting Star would have been powerful enough to one-shot Sharon, Dorian and others Rankers at once) and Spinel (Made several cuts in Base Kallavan, who was completely unscathed by his all previous attacks without any sign of injury) Speed: At least Relativistic (Far faster than his post-clone soul absorption state) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Capable of keeping up with Baam in combat) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Far faster than before. Can blitz several elite D-Class regulars at the same time) | At least Relativistic (Equal to Yuri and Karaka in speed) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Far superior to Yuri) | Superhuman (As you go further up the Tower the density of the shinsoo increases, requiring more and more strength to even just walk normally) | Superhuman | Class T (Comparable to Yuri, who can lift a mountain) Striking Strength: Country Class | At least Town Class+ '''| At least '''Large Town Class, likely higher (Briefly traded strikes with Power of Souls Baam before being ultimately overpowered) | At least Small Country Class+, at most Country Class, likely Country Class with Spinel Durability: Country level '''| At least '''Town level+ | At least Large Town level, likely higher (Survived a beating from Power of Souls Baam) | At least Small Country level+, at most Country level '(Took several attacks from Dorian Frog and Ari Bright Sharon. Survived a punch and explosion from Kallavan with Essence of Bravery partially released, although he had been severely injured from these two attacks) 'Stamina: Fairly large Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of Kilometers with shinsoo techniques and shockwaves | Exenteded melee range. Hundreds of meters with shinsoo | Extended melee range. Kilometers with shinsoo | Extended melee range. At least Tens of Kilometers with shinsoo and shockwaves Standard Equipment: *'Unnamed Sword: '''A white and long sword, like any other common sword at the Tower. *'Spinel: A new sword forged with the power of souls which he devoured, its appearance in general is very similar to his previous sword, changing only the color of the grip that is black, a white crossguard and a red blade. White stated that is is the quickest and shapest sword that he can create in his current state, '''Intelligence: Skilled combatant, very cruel and cunning. Enjoys forcing others into unfavorable situations and having them fight for his own entertainment. Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | None notable | Has control of his powers shared with those of Clone, both end up having internal conflicts that ends up disturbing White in combat Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinsoo Usage: Hoaqin has been shown to be able to form a very big baang of white energy with overwhelming power, easily defeating two FUG agents. Master Swordsmanship: Hoaqin is a practitioner of Arie Swordsmanship and has shown skillful usage of his giant sword, being able to wield it with ease. He has a very aggressive style, putting an emphasis on offence and completely crushing his opponent. Before he became a Regular, Vicente labelled him a 'genius' of the sword as he was able to defeat almost all of his other siblings in swordplay. He managed to slice through Wangnan's arm, without cutting it off completely, before the latter even realized what had happened, showing great precision and skill. Hoaqin can also launch powerful shinsoo-based slash attacks capable of causing incredible damage. According to SIU, Hoaqin has no usual disadvantages a long sword would have, such as blind spot, this being more to do with Hoaqin's skill rather than the sword itself. White Style - Spirit Sword: White used to be a FUG Slayer from the Arie Family, who developed his own style based on his knowledge of the Arie Swordsmanship. White-style_spirit_sword_-_the_flame_of_the_dead.png|Flame of the Dead Phantom_Master_Sword1.png|Phantom Sword of the Dead (Effect) Phantom_Master_Sword2.png|Phantom Sword of the Dead (Effect) Rise_of_the_Dead1.png|Rise of the Dead (Preparing) Rise_of_the_Dead2.png|Rise of the Dead (Effect) Wake_of_the_Dead1.png|Wake of the Dead (Preparing) Wake_of_the_Dead2.png|Wake of the Dead (Effect) Incinerating_Flame_of_Death.jpg|Incinerating Flame of Death (Preparing) White_super_attack_wave.png|Incinerating Flame of Death (Effect 1) White_super_attack_wave_effect.png|Incinerating Flame of Death (Effect 2) Dance_of_the_dead.jpg|Dance of the Dead Incinerating_Splash_of_the_Dead_preparing.jpg|Incinerating Splash of the Dead (Preparing) Incinerating_Splash_of_the_Dead.jpg|Incinerating Splash of the Dead (Effect) Deathly_Sword_of_Heavenly_Spirits.jpg|Deathly Sword of Heavenly Spirits (Preparing) Deathly_Sword_of_Heavenly_Spirits_effect.jpg|Deathly Sword of Heavenly Spirits (Effect) White_Magnolia.png|White Magnolia (Preparing) Incinerating_Deadly_Spirits_-_White_Magnolia_effect.jpg|White Magnolia (Effect) Incinerating_shooting_star_preparing.jpg|Incinerating Shooting Star (Preparing) Incinerating_shooting_star_effect.jpg|Incinerating Shooting Star (Effect) *'Flame of the Dead': A strong sword technique where Hoaqin attacks with a single flame-like slash that heads towards the target. *'Phantom Sword of the Dead': A powerful sword technique that appears to be an incredibly powerful downward slash. *'Rise of the Dead': A powerful sword technique that utilises a flurry of skillful slashes that are launched towards the enemy traveling on abstract trajectories. *'Wake of the Dead': A powerful sword technique that utilises multiple slashes that are launched towards the foe simultaneously. *'Incinerating Flame of Death: '''This powerful technique creates a slash-based energy attack. *'Splash of the Dead: A powerful sword technique that does multiple slashes at the same time focused on his target. *'''Dance of the Dead: This technique sends many slashes towards enemy from different angles. *'Incinerating Splash of the Dead: '''This is a technique, which releases a huge vortex of white shinsoo with a slash. *'Complete Incineration - Deathly Sword of Heavenly Spirits: One of the most powerful techniques of White. After concentrating a lot of shinsoo inside him and his sword, White released powerful blast of white shinsoo with a spectral image of an undead king within. *'''Incinerating Deadly Spirits - White Magnolia: A very powerful technique, used by White while fighting Rankers from Zahard's Army. White's many slashes creates breathtaking image, resembling a flower. *'Incinerating Shooting Star:' Is one of the most powerful techniques of White, a Slayer of FUG. After focusing his power into the sword, he shoots a white beam of shinsoo out of it. Key: Prime | Hoaqin | Post-3 Siblings Souls Absorption | Post-Clone Soul Absorption Others Notable Victories: Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) Zoro's profile (Both were 7-C, speed unequalized) Whitebeard (One Piece) Whitebeard's profile (White Post-Clone Soul Absorption was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Internet Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:High Rankers Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Characters Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Matter Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Illusionists Category:Space Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Adults Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6